scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Scooby Doo (oryginalny)
mówiący dog niemiecki, przyjaciel i podopieczny Kudłatego. Należy do Tajemniczej Spółki. Wygląd thumb|left|129px|Wygląd zewnętrzny Scooby'egoScooby jest dużym, brązowym psem w czarne łatki. Ma czarny nos. Jest czworonogiem, chociaż w kilku odcinkach całego fandomu stał na 2 łapach. Posiada 4 palce u każdej łapy, dzięki czemu używa łap jako ręce. Nosi niebieską obrożę ze znaczkiem w kształcie rombu ze złotą obwódką i niebieskim tłem, na którym są wypisane jego inicjały: "SD". Ma bardzo wygimnastykowany ogon, dzięki czemu może chwytać przedmioty, klikać przyciski, a nawet skakać! Ma pazury, których często używa jak wytrychów. Osobowość Jest strasznie tchórzliwy i wiecznie głodny (tak samo, jak jego pan i najlepszy przyjaciel, Kudłaty). Jego ulubionym przysmakiem są Scooby-chrupki, za które zrobi wszystko – przeważnie oznacza to bycie przynętą na potwora. Jego ulubionym zawołaniem, wykonywanym przez niego na końcu odcinka, jest "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Scooby jest również bardzo uczciwy. Ma wadę wymowy, ale zwykle potrafi wymawiać większosć słów. Większość postaci nie ma problemu ze zrozumieniem go. Kiedy rozwiązuje zagadki ze swoim siostrzeńcem Scrappym, jest w stosunku do niego bardzo opiekuńczy. Udowadniają to sytuacje, w których Scooby goni Scrappy'ego, by przeszkodzić mu w bezpośredniej walce z potworem lub duchem. Historia thumb|Scooby jako szczeniak Scooby urodził się na farmie pani Szydełko. Wychowywał się razem z przyjaciółmi w miasteczku Coolsville. Już jako dorosły podróżował i zwiedzał świat z Fredem, Daphne, Velmą i Kudłatym. Sprawy uczuciowe *'Ambra' – jedna z dwóch kosmicznych agentek (druga to Crystal), wysłanych na Ziemię w celu jej zbadania; przybrała postać psa, należącego do Crystal. W trakcie pobytu na Ziemi z wzajemnością zakochała się w Scoobym. *'Scooby Dee' – mimo iż jest rodziną Scooby'ego Doo i Scooby'ego Duma, była obiektem ich westchnień''Scooby Doo Show, odc. ''O upiorze, który grał w horrorze.. *'Chiquita' – suczka rasy chihuahua, w której Scooby zakochał się w filmie Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór. *'Roksana' – dawna miłość Scooby'ego, należąca do Rachel, byłej dziewczyny KudłategoCo nowego u Scooby'ego?, odc. Walentynki Scooby'ego.. *'Lady Anabelle' - psia aktorka grająca w ulubionym serialu Scooby'ego o nazwie Psia sprawiedliwość. Scooby spotyka ją, kiedy ma wystąpić w kolejnym odcinku tego serialu. Jest to pudliczka pojawiająca się w odcinku Psia sprawiedliwość serialu Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!. Rodzina i krewni *Scrappy-Doo - mały siostrzeniec Scooby'ego (syn jego siostry, Ruby). *Scooby-Dum - kuzyn Scooby'ego, szary pies w czarne łaty. Pragnął być detektywem, choć mu to nie wychodziło. *Scooby-Dee - kuzynka Scooby'ego, jest cała biała. Mówi z południowym akcentem, jest aktorką. *Yabba-Doo - brat Scooby'ego, jest pupilem Dusty'ego. Mieszka w południowo-zachodniej Ameryce. *Dooby-Doo - kuzyn Scooby'ego. Jest znanym piosenkarzem i jest jednym z niewielu krewnych Scooby'ego, który ma włosy. *Mama-Doo - matka Scooby'ego. *Tata-Doo - ojciec Scooby'ego. *Whoopsy-Doo - kuzyn Scooby'ego, klaun. Podopieczny Gaggy'ego Rogersa. *Ruby-Doo - siostra Scooby'ego i matka Scrappy'ego. *Skippy-Doo - brat Scooby'ego. Jest bardzo inteligentny i nosi okulary. *Howdy-Doo - brat Scooby'ego. Upodobał sobie czytanie gazet z supermarketu. Jest rudy. *Horton-Doo - wujek Scooby'ego. Jest zainteresowany potworami i nauką. *Dixie-Doo - kuzynka Scooby'ego. *Dziadek Scooby - dziadek Scooby'ego. *Pradziadek Scooby - pradziadek Scooby'ego. *Yankee Doodle Doo - daleki przodek Scooby'ego, przybył do Plymouth w stanie Massachusetts na pokładzie Mayflower z przodkiem Kudłatego, McBaggym Rogersem. Występy gościnne Seriale Hanna-Barbera * Jeden z odcinków serialu Drawn Together. * Serial Johnny Bravo: odcinki Bravo-Dooby-Doo i W Noc Wigilijną, ''(razem z resztą paczki). * Serial ''Mroczne przygody Billego i Mandy: krótkie cameo z Tajemniczą Spółką, wygląd był przerobiony. * Pojawił się w filmie Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law jako jeden z wielu innych bohaterów Hanna-Barbera. Seriale Warner Bros. * Pierwszy epizod 24. odcinka serialu Kaczor Dodgers. * Film Looney Tunes znowu w akcji; Scooby siedzi w restauracji z Kudłatym, robiącym wymówki Matthew Lillardowi. * 51. odcinek serialu Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni; Bat-Mite przytacza tam fragment odcinka Nowy Scooby Doo z Batmanem. Inne, niekanoniczne występy * Scooby pojawił się w serialach Family Guy i Simpsonowie. * Odcinek Straszliwy chichoczący upiór z serialu Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! parodiuje Scooby Doo, a główny potwór podobny jest do Fantomasa. Opis w aktach VelmyGra Scooby Doo i nawiedzone bagno *''Wzrost: 1,02 m'' *''Cechy: Strachliwy, uwielbia jeść, ciekawski'' *''Scoobert-Doo. Wszyscy wiemy czemu Scooby tak chętnie podróżuje ze swoim panem - Kudłatym - to jedzenie. Pomimo tego odgrywa kluczową rolę w rozwiązywaniu tajemnic.'' Ciekawostki *Imię Scooby'ego zostało zainspirowane piosenką Strangers in the Night, śpiewaną przez Franka Sinatrę. *Podobnie jak Kudłaty posiada prawo jazdy.Scooby-Doo! Pora księżycowego potwora Galeria Plik:Plik-Dog_niemiecki_arlekin_głowa_LM980.jpg|Dog niemiecki to rasa psów, której reprezentantem jest Scooby Cavemen.jpg Parents2.jpg|Nowonarodzony Scooby z rodzicami realscoob.jpg Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo (wersja z Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie) pobrane.jpg|Scooby w najstarszych serialach C10e46070a.jpeg Kudłaty i Scooby versus haggis.png|"Nie będziemy jedli tego łajna!" 13-ghosts-of-scoobydoo.jpg|Scooby z serialu 13 demonów Scooby Doo) Scooby!.jpg|Scooby-Doo! scooby doo maskotka.jpg|Scooby Doo maskotka Kanapka.jpeg 3c73b06efee215b0eccaa5af67917350.jpg 75903 Scooby-Doo.jpg cc52e_19719764805_bbacd98e44_b.jpg|Scoob W Wehikule z Fredem i Kudłatym mqdefault.jpg|Scooby i Fred Z gry lego Scooby_Image.jpg how-to-draw-chibi-scooby-doo_1_000000003007_5.jpg|Chibi Scooby Doo images (3).jpg|Scooby z BATMAN!!! Scooby-Doo-scooby-doo-35151360-480-480.jpg Wyluzuj,Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby w serialu Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! ScoobyPendrive.png|Pendrive Scooby Doo ScoobySD2PnG.PNG|Scooby Doo z gry Scooby Doo 2 Potwory na Gigancie DlaChcącegoNicStrasznego FantomyZdemaskowane.png CzyLeciZNamiGremlin GremlinZdemaskowany.png OdsiadkaIZagadka SzemranyStanZdemaskowany.png ŚwiętaZDreszczykiem PterodaktylZdemaskowany.png OlbrzymieKłopoty Zamek.png OlbrzymieKłopoty AtakOlbrzyma.png OlbrzymieKłopoty DużyMcFinnZdemaskowany.png OlbrzymieKłopoty DużyMcFinn.png OlbrzymieKłopoty.png ScoobyDoobyŚlub WdowaZdemaskowana.png ScoobyDoobyŚlub DuchWdowy.png ScoobyDoobyŚlub ZbliżenieNaWdowę.png KrakanieIKichanie DwaStrachy.png KrakanieIKichanie Strach.png KrakanieIKichanie ZwierzakiDaphne.png en:Scooby-Doo Kategoria:Podejrzani Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Nowy Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rodzina Doo Kategoria:Tajemnicza Spółka Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne